10 'Amai' Moments
by JojoCircus
Summary: Amai means sweet. Therefor, this story is about ten sweet moments between Nodame and Chiaki. Love them both. :


**10 sweet moments**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my second fic, a ChiakiNoda pairing. Rated M for explicit content. Kind of lemony, ngee hee. Well, this fic is actually about the romantic moments and fluff moments between Nodame and Chiaki. I'm doing two scenes for each chap, so this fic will have five chapters all together. As if you guys are not busy enough to read this, then I welcome you to enjoy this story. "10 Sweet Moments"**

1) Beautiful Sound

Chiaki Shinichi groaned as the sunrays of May shone on his eyes. Megumi had opened the curtains again, he mused. Slowly he sat up and massaged his temples. The young conductor froze in his actions as he heard a calming voice in the livingroom. Knowing the sweet voice of his lover, Shinichi lazily leaned at the doorframe, observing the woman who was busy wiping the windows. She was just wearing red cotton shorts and an oversized white tee. He smirked as he realized how sexy she looked even in those clothes, without her panties on and her bra strap shown on her shoulder.

Having the most sensitive ears, Noda Megumi smiled shyly as she heard his deep breathing. "What are you doing there, Shin-kun?" The said name chuckled deeply as he neared the sweet scented woman. "Sh-Shin-kun!" She half exclaimed as she felt strong arms wrapping her waist. "You're up early, Megumi." he whispered huskily in her ears, sending shivers through her spine. She accidently dropped her cloth at the action. Seeing the funny reacion from his darling, Shinichi gently sent kisses up her neck, breathing hotly in her ear as he nibbed ligtly on her earlobe. "Shin-kun..." Megumi whispered sensually as her lover grinded his hard erection against her rear. A groan escaped his lips as he felt how warm his johnson was between the valley of her ass.

A tint of pink coloured her cheeks as she remembered last night.

_"Shin-kun..." she moaned softly as Shinichi rubbed his hard erection against her womanhood. "I'm going in, baby." He whispered in her ear before he slowly went into her. The woman beneath him gasped slightly as he slid halfway. "S-Sorry..." He wanted to stop but Megumi shooked her head, smiling shyly. "Please, harder..." She pleaded. Hearing this, Shinichi greedily kissed her. Her hands gripped his shoulder as he pushed deeper, slowly and steady. _

"Megumi..." He groaned as the said woman pressed her hands on his erection. Not taking anymore, Shinichi turned the woman around and kissed her hungrily on the lips, moulding her soft breasts on the go. "You feel so good..." He whispered to her as he took out his hard penis and slid it into her shorts, earning a moan from his lover. "Ooh... yes..." She threw her head back as Shinichi gripped her ass and pushed her body up and down as his now wet shaft rubbing hardly on her opening.

"Let's do this in the room, okay?" Shinichi smirked as he realized they were sexing in the middle of the living room, in broad daylight. Megumi laughed out shyly at the statement and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. "My pleasure." She smiled seductively.

2) Bats

Shinichi pulled over as he arrived in front of a bungalow. Megumi reached for the door handle and was out of the car even before he'd even shut off the engine. Walking in a tipsy way, Megumi yawned as she walked across the dirt yard.

The man behind her followed suit. The house was completely dark. No light spilled into the yard from the porch or windows. The full moon provided the only illumination, and it shone on Megumi's hair. She stopped at the front stairs and stared at her front door. "Where's your key?" he asked as he came to stand behind her. "I just came out for a jog, so I didn't have any lights on." She fished around in her fanny pack and said, "This is kinda spooky."

Shinichi turned on his cell phone torchlight and shined it at the front door. It was slightly ajar. "Did you leave your door open?" She looked up, and with the keys in her palm said, "No, I always lock it when I leave."

He checked the back door, but it was locked and there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Yeah, I think you just didn't shut the door tight," he said after he'd once again moved to stand beside her. "Yeah, maybe." She quickly stepped behind him. "You first." He'd already planned on checking out the house for her, but what he hadn't planned on was her hooking her hand around the back of his belt and urging him forward like a human shield. Now, there were times in Shinichi's life when he hadn't minded women using his body, but they'd always been naked at the time.

Her knuckles poked the small of his back and urged him forward. He entered the house and flipped on the lights. "Anything out of the place?" She raised up on her toes and her breasts pressed into his back as she looked over his shoulder. "I don't think so." She said right next to his left ear. For her piece of mind, he checked the back door again; then they moved into the living room.

When he turned on the lights, she did that raising-on-her-toes thing and pressed into his back again. Pure fire shot straight to his groin then he went from semi to stiff in less than a second. He wondered what she would do if he slid one hand around her waist, and stuck his tongue down her throat. His blood throbbed in his veins and he wondered if she'd melt into him. If she'd let him touch her breasts and feel between her legs. If he took her hand and pressed her palm into his hard erection.

"Everything looks good from here," She said and dropped to her heels. "Let's go upstairs." Shinichi sighed heavily. "You wait down here." "Don't you think I should go with you?" He looked over his shoulders and into her upturned face a few inches from his own. He studied the bow of her top lip, and said, just above her mouth, "Do you want me to check out your bed?" "Yes," she said and he about popped a vessel.

"Then you should definitely stay here," He moved upstairs and quickly checked for intruders. When Shinichi came to the room she'd chosen for her bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. He closed the door before he started picturing her naked, on the white downy comforter, her hair all tousled, her lips parted and wet from his kisses, and her legs all tangled with his.

When he returned downstairs, he found Megumi in the kitchen, wrapping a towel around a bag of ice. She turned and smiled at him and he felt it tighten his chest. "How's your eye?" She handed him the towel, and he figured since she'd gone through all the trouble for him, he could stay a minute or two. "Hurts like hell." Shinichi leaned his back against the counter. "You've really cleaned this place up. It looks nice."

She shrugged her bare shoulders. Megumi cocked her head to one side and studied the tall musician in her kitchen. His left eye began to have a red splotch beneath it and a shadow of beard darkened his chin and jaw. She felt light-headed, like in a dream, where all her problems receded into the background, and where a big, strong man saved the day, broke up fights and checked out her spooky house for her.

Suddenly, his lips curved into a one-sided smile she found slightly irresistible. "What're you looking at?" Okay, more than slightly irresistible. "Did the ice help your eye?" Megumi asked, changing her attention. "No, any ideas?" She smiled playfully. "I've got a frozen steak." "I don't think so." Shinichi smirked. Megumi pressed a finger to her warm lips, then lightly touched his bruise. "How's that?" He shook his head and his gaze slid to her mouth. "I'm afraid that didn't get the job done."

Megumi placed her hands on Shinichi's chest, rose to the balls of her feet and gently kissed the corner of his left eye. "Is that better?" The word 'no' whispered across Megumi's cheek and her senses completely scattered, only to regroup and concentrate on where she touched him. "Shin-kun..." She uttered, and he responded by turning his head and covering her mouth with his. The kiss never got the chance to start slow and sweet. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and, with her back against the refrigerator, he held her to him. His slick tongue stroked hers while he created a light suction within her mouth. He tasted very good, like something elusive she couldn't quite catch.

Megumi ran her hands over his chest, felt his hard muscles bunch and flex beneath his shirt. She moaned deep in her throat. She slid her free hand down his chest to his flat belly. He sucked in his breath and her fingers traced the hard bulge between his legs, but Shinichi moaned and pinned her wrist to the refrigerator while he made love to her mouth. His tongue slid in and out, hot and slick. Her mouth clung to his. She wanted more, she wanted it all. She wanted to feel him beneath her greedy hands and fought to free them. But when he finally let go, he ended the kiss and stepped backward, out of her reach.

His breath was ragged; his eyes ate her up. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Yet he turned and walked away.

"Sorry." He said before he closed the door. And then he was gone.

That's all for chapter one. **Adios!**


End file.
